


Nurturing Nuts

by Alisanne



Series: Adventdrabbles 2014 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Slythindor100's 25 days of Christmas prompt #5: <a href="http://localfoodandwine.files.wordpress.com/2013/11/local-food-and-wine-chestnuts-roasting-on-an-open-fire.jpg">Chestnuts roasting on an open fire</a>, for DracoHarry100's Christmas Challenge prompt: Fireplace, and for Adventdrabbles's prompt #5: <a href="http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/snowstorm-central-park-new-york_zpscc288405.jpg.html">Snow Storm/Blizzard</a>.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nurturing Nuts

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Slythindor100's 25 days of Christmas prompt #5: [Chestnuts roasting on an open fire](http://localfoodandwine.files.wordpress.com/2013/11/local-food-and-wine-chestnuts-roasting-on-an-open-fire.jpg), for DracoHarry100's Christmas Challenge prompt: Fireplace, and for Adventdrabbles's prompt #5: [Snow Storm/Blizzard](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/snowstorm-central-park-new-york_zpscc288405.jpg.html).
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Nurturing Nuts

~

When Harry woke, he was warm and content. He lay there for a moment, basking, before raising his head to look at the fireplace. The fire had burned down, leaving mere embers. Sliding his arms out from under the blanket, he shivered at how cold the room was and, with a flick of his wrist, moved the tray of roasting chestnuts off the fire and stoked it back to full flame.

“If you ruin my nuts you’re in trouble,” came a voice from the vicinity of his shoulder. “After all, there’s a blizzard out there, so neither of us is going for more supplies soon.”

Chuckling, Harry pulled his arm back inside the warm cocoon and turned to look down at Draco. His eyes were closed and he looked like a napping angel. Which Harry knew he clearly wasn’t. 

Sliding his hand down Draco’s torso, Harry cupped his bits, caressing them. “Oh please,” he said, smiling as Draco’s body quickly responded. “You know I’ll always take good care of your...nuts.” 

Draco cracked open one eye. “That,” he said, “was terrible.” 

“I know,” whispered Harry, leaning in for a kiss. “Why do you put up with me?” 

Draco arched up under Harry as the kiss quickly heated up, turning carnal. As they writhed together, Draco rolled Harry onto his back, straddling him. Arranging himself on top of Harry, he reached back, positioning Harry’s cock at his entrance. “I suppose it must be because you actually _do_ take good care of my bits,” he murmured before sliding himself down and onto Harry.

“Fuck,” Harry gasped. 

“Exactly,” moaned Draco. “So get to it.” 

Clutching Draco’s hips, Harry thrust upwards as Draco rode him, and as the firelight flickered it gave Draco’s skin and hair a warm, golden glow, making him look like some mythical elemental fire spirit. 

Harry was hot, burning up, a sharp contrast to the cold storm outside their warm cottage. 

“Is that...all you’ve got?” Draco hissed, speeding up. 

With a growl, Harry sat up, cradling Draco’s back with his hands as he leaned forward and started to fuck him in earnest. Draco’s head fell back, exposing his throat and, with a low cry, he came, his hole spasming around Harry as his cock spurted warm fluid between their bodies. 

Harry pressed him down into the carpet and pounded into him, any finesse consumed by the need to take Draco, to _own_ him, and when he came moments later, he buried his face in Draco’s neck as he shuddered through his release.

When Harry could think again he raised his head, smiling down at Draco, whose fingers were stroking the soft hairs at the nape of Harry’s neck. “So, did I take adequate care of your nuts?” 

Draco snorted. Reaching out, he Summoned a chestnut from the dish, and, banishing the shell, popped it into his mouth. He hummed. “You know, I believe you did.” He smirked. “Both sets.” 

~


End file.
